A Pikachu, an Eevee, and a Mew
by pikachufox32
Summary: i don't own Pokemon, but these characters are mostly real people. so enjoy. -
1. (side-teaser)

(mecha link proofed in to pikachu form) *sweet dropped*.

Courtney~ xD .

Link: (scared face)  
KAA! (CAT!)  
Piii-Ka( help me).

Courtney:-picks him up, keeping him away from the cat," There you go". ^-^.

Link: Pikaa-Pii (thank you).

Courtney: "No prob" ^-^.

Link: ear moved up in shock of sensing a dark aura near by.  
"pika-pika pika-chu".

Courtney: "...What's wrong?".

Link: "Ka'pi kaaa" (he's here)

Courtney: "Who's he?"

Link: "piii-Pipi" (dark zona)

Courtney: "Um...we should probably get out of here then", leaves scary place.

Link: (charging up energy) "PIKA...CCHHUUUUU!" (zaps the hidden evil, head on with thunder bolt)

Courtney: "Oh...or we could do that..."

Link: "pika-pi-cha" ( so very tried) falls asleep in Courtney's arms.

Courtney: "D'aww" snuggles the pikachu.

mew appears in front of Courtney

Courtney: "Oh..um...hi" -wave-

(mew sees the pikachu in her arms) (gives a evil smile)

Courtney: "..." -run away~-

mew appeared in front of Courtney blocking her escape

Courtney: -kicks, continues to run away-

Mew: "who is that pikachu", mew said in human words.

( note Pokemon don't talk human much)

Courtney: "..."

Mew: "Arceus is going to punish you if you don't answer", mew said with a glare. *^*

Courtney: .o. "You're kind of rude, cat thingy. I am Courtney, if you must know".

Mew: "sorry, but i want to play with that pikachu with you." *\/\/* ( the smile of scariness)

Courtney: "Uh, no. He's mine. Go find your own."

Mew: appeared behind Courtney and turned her in to a eevee. "So be it", mew said with an evil smile. *\/\/*

Courtney: O.O -now an eevee- "Well...this was unexpected."

Mew: "Mah-ha-ha-ha"( mew laughed on the eevee that is next to the sleeping pikachu)

Courtney: -sticks her little eevee tongue out at mew-

Mew: "oh, you are not getting it my little eevee. you are next to a powerful legend and you can't know who he was before."( mew said in a creepy smile) "Why don't you wake him up?" (in a evil smile)

Courtney: "Um...okay." -pokes the sleeping pikachu beside her.-

Link: "whoa... what is going on... MEW!? What are you doing here!?"  
(Scared)

Courtney: -looks at the both of them- "Well, you don't look too happy to see him..."

Link: "him?. no, that mew is a girl. and we have a long history. with me being tied to a 4x4 and force to be married to her." ( in a huff)

Courtney: "...That's not creepy or anything." -looks to the mew- "You have problems with the word 'no' I guess."

Mew: "well, he is the reason I why I like his... oh... say, power of his created moves he has. I never forget it?" (mew said in a disappoint)

Courtney: "Well, I'm very sorry your relationship didn't work out."

Link: "I can't be forced to love the first mew is wrong in arcuse case. he'll kill me for that.", in a sharp tone

Mew: "Oh, stop wringing!", mew yelled

Courtney: "I don't want to stay here anymore.", in a cold tone.

Link: "why", I said in a shocked way.

Courtney: "I don't know. I just don't right now."

Link: "You can tell me something that can cheer you up"

Courtney: "That's cool. But I still don't want to stay here. Besides, my knowledge of Pokemon is too limited to help out."

Link: "Well, I can anyways help you, if you ask."

Courtney: "To be honest I'm not interested enough in it to ask for help"

Link: "Oh, i understand." -darkness rains over top of my head-

Courtney: "I'm sorry." -hugs-

Link: -blushing while being hugged-

-Then I faint on the floor-

Courtney: "Aw, how cute" -sits next to him-

Link: -face is turning red in endearment-

-my heart beating fast-

Mew: -sits on my left side- " She's right, this is cute to watch", she giggles.

Link: -try's to move backwards with my pikachu tail-

Courtney: -pokes at him- "Stop being shy. We're friends, right?"

Link: "yes, you are right Courtney."

Mew: -sweet-drops-

~then we heard a phone ringing, Courtney runs to her pants pocket and retrieves her cell-phone~

Courtney: "Hello... yes... okay, I'll be there, Dad" -hangs up the phone-

Courtney: "Well, I've got to go. See you later." -waves her paw in the air as a portal appears behind her-

Link: "Okay, see you later... Hey, wait." -I tried to stop her, but it was too late- ~Courtney left to go home and leaving me with Mew~

Mew: " We're all alone, an no-one to interfere with my plan to love my legend", rubbing her hands on my chest from behind.

Link: "Meep".

Mew: "This is going to be fun", with a smile.

Link: " Don't tell my its..."

Mew: "Yes, Mating Season"

Link : -I turned around and running away- "Aaahhh", scream on top of my lungs.

Mew: -smiles in pity and fly's after the screaming pikachu- " there is no escaping from me", as she giggled.

* * *

please tell me if you want to add something more to this story. pm me, please.


	2. act 1

Act 1: Friendly Mew

By Link P. Slate

Edited by Courtney Wills

/FILE SEARCH REQUESTED/

/FILE REQUESTED: THE /

…

/FILE FOUND:/

DATE: Unknown

TIME: Unknown

STATUS: Battle Mode

Pokémon Universe 157: Outer Space

This is the start of a legend of one who was brave, bold, and willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the ones he cares about.

This is the legend of Mecha Link.

His legend was born on the day of his battle with the evil Darkrai, who desired to destroy Link by any means necessary, even if it destroyed a world with him, in an all-out battle in which neither side was hold back.

Heaven and Earth trembled in the heated battle as the two titans fought. It was truly a battle of Light versus Darkness in a battle that could only end in peace or destruction.

Each time Darkrai and I attacked each other, an intense flush of light was seen, the power between us almost overwhelming. In one attack, the world I was trying to protect almost got destroyed. That is when Darkai must have come to the conclusion that if he couldn't have this world, he would destroy it, along with me.

"Well Link," he said with a grin "If you are so determined to protect the innocent, you can join them in oblivion!" He finished, creating a massive sphere of dark energy, just enough to destroy the planet. I had to act quickly, to save the billions of lives living on the planet. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I call for the Fire, for the Water, for the Grass, and for the Psychic, for all Pokémon types on this planet. Electricity, Ground, Ghosts, Fighting, Dragons, and Ice, I beseech you to lend me your power. Dark, Bugs, Steel Poison, Rock, Normal and Flying, please lend me your elemental energy!"

After this chant, Pokemon of all types sent me some of their energy.

"Darkai!" I called to my enemy "I won't let you destroy innocent lives!" I yelled as I finished collecting enough energy to create my greatest move yet. "Elemental Spirit Bomb!" I roared, propelling the collected energy at the same time as Darkai released his orb of dark energy at me.

When the two bombs collided, the energy shone so brightly, my eyes burned from the light.

"You're weak, Link. You don't have enough energy to defeat me." Darkai laughed, "Time to end this, once and for all!" he shouted as he increased the dark energy sphere. With the intense power slowly pushing me back, I used a technique I had learned from an old friend of mine, Goku.

"Energy Cannon!" I shouted, hitting my own energy sphere to increase as well as Darkai's. It wasn't my best ideas, but it was effective.

"You're insane!" Darkai screamed as I fired at the Spirit Bomb. "You'll kill us both!"

"It's worth it," I whispered as the Spirit Bomb exploded.

Darkai and I were both within blast range of the bomb, and it seemed like we would be blasted apart from the explosion. Instead, Darkai got imprisoned in another dimension while I escaped just in time with minor injuries.

Now, running low on energy, I drifted closer to the planet and by using my energy-field generator in my backpack, I somewhat safely went through re-entry into the planet's atmosphere. Afterwards, I ejected my burned out generator from my backpack. Suddenly, I felt relly tired, my eyelids becoming heavy. _Maybe I used too much energy in that last attack…_I thought to myself as I slowly lost consciousness. As my mind blanked out, I saw a pink blur flying in mu direction nd then everything went dark.

As I started to come around, I heard voices that were unfamiliar to me.

"He's waking up!" exclaimed one.

"Really?" questioned another.

"Finally, we can get some answers now…" I opened my eyes slowly on account of my injured body. Then I saw a humanoid version of Mew sitting right next to me.

"I'm glad that you're still with us. You've been out for three days." The humanoid Mew said cheerfully.

"You took care of me?" I asked, surprised

"Of course I did, silly. There's not many ways to thank you for saving the world." She said happily.

"You did that all for me?" I asked, weakly.

"Yes, you silly boy. Even for a Pikachu, you have a shining spark." Mew said as she blushed happily. Trying not to freak out, I said, smiling "Thanks, you have a shining pink aura that shines bright. "

Mew smiled happily before hugging me tightly. Even though I didn't know her, I could feel her happiness and sadness. Mew didn't want to let go of someone that had so much kindness in their heart, just like me.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly.

"What? Oh…my name." Mew said as she jerked away in confusion. "Well, you see…I have no other name than Mew." She said sadly.

Well…how about Kenna?" I said in a positive way.

"Kenna?" She said, thinking it over. "That name is new…"

"Well, it's your new name." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kenna said as she blushed. "No one has even given me a name of my own before."

"Well, I am honored to say thanks to you, Kenna, for taking care of me." I said weakly before I lost consciousness again. "And my name….is Link…." I managed to finish before everything went dark.

"Link…Link!" Kenna shouted while trying to shake me awake. "Link, please wake up." I wanted to respond to her that I was fine, but I didn't, I couldn't.

"Oh let the boy sleep, he's earned it." Said a mysterious voice. It sounded familiar….kind of like….Zoroark. "He used all 17 of the elemental energies in one massive attack to save this planet, it must have exhausted nearly every energy reserve he has," Zoroark said as she walked up to me and Kenna, gently touching my shoulder. Kenna jumped at her sudden apperence, and grabbed me, pulling me close to her and keeping a distance between me and Zoroark.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt him or you," Zoroark said in a friendly manner. "Besisdes, you need some food for your boyfriend there," she giggled.

"Hey!" Kenna yelled, her face turning rose red in an embarrassed blush. "Don't tease me like that." Kenna pouted, still a bright shade of red. "I hardly know him."

"Okay okay, calm down," Zoroark said honestly as she tried to settle Kenna down. "But seriously, we need to get him something to eat. He's been out for days, he has to be hungry."

"Yeah, that's true," Kenna complied, "But we don't know what he likes." She said with a sigh. Suddenly, the two heard a noise.

_BEEP….BEEP…BEEP_

"What was that?" Kenna asked.

_BEEP….BEEP…BEEP_

"It's coming from his backpack," said Kenna as she reached into my backpack and pulled out my self- modified Pokedex.

The Pokedex switched to scan mode and a light blue sphere appeared before them.

* * *

**Name: Link P. Slate**

**Species: Pikachu/Human hybrid**

**Age: Appears to be late teen's**

**Food Flavor: Sweet & Mellow**

**Current Status: Energy- dangerously low.**

* * *

"Warning note: be-careful and take conclusion. Even when asleep he is dangerous, if attempted to be awakened by someone", the Pokedex said before it switched back into sleep mode.

Kenna and Zoroark looked at each other in shock and confusion, then they stared at me in wonder. 'What a rare spark that boy has.' Kenna thought to herself.

"You wake him", Zoroark said suddenly.

"What!?. did you even listen to what the warning note said", Kenna yelled as she was freaking out.

"Yes, but I can't do it", Zoroark said as she walked beside my bed. She reached out and touched the invisible barrier. "that's why", she sighed.

"Why me?", Kenna whimpering in complaint.

"Well, you're the one who carried him here. Besides, you said you wanted to take good care of him", Zoroark said with a scary glare in her eyes.

Kenna's face turned inferno-red in embarrassment by Zoroark's point/answer. Kenna then looked at me, her heart beating fast, swallowing hard as she walked slowly to where I slumbered. She stood afoot from me, her heart beating at alarming rate and her body was heating up by the pressure of what she was doing. she then slowly moved her arm to my shoulder, she was trembling violently. when her hand was just merely hovering above my shoulder, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Wha!?. Hey, let me go", Kenna yelled in embarrassment with her face even more red then before.

"Pretty...Kitty", I sleep-talked.

Kenna's mind blow up and she was out like a light. Zoroark just stood there an laughed at the sight of her friend as a teddy bear for a sleeping mouse.

* * *

Day turned to night as the duo slept. I was still hugging Kenna as I was asleep, but then my stomach growled. An without knowing what I was doing, I started to nibble on Kenna's right ear. Kenna then snapped awake and screamed on top of her lungs, still trying to break free of my grasp, but she couldn't win within a IRON bear hug.

"Apple juice", I purred as I sleep-talked.

And with that, Kenna had an idea to escape my grasp and wake me up from my slumber. by tricking me.

"Breakfast is ready, we're having pancakes", Kenna lied.

I snapped awake by the word 'pancakes'. But then I realized Two things; first~there were no pancakes, second~ I was holding Kenna in my arms.

'...'

My face turn rose red and I flinched my arms off Kenna. Then I moved slowly on the other side of the bed to make sure I wasn't doing anything else to her. Kenna stared at me confused, 'Why did he react like that and why did he move away from me' she thought.

"I don't know what I was doing a monument ago, but I must apologize", I said with my face still rose red as she smiled awkwardly.

"Well, don't blame yourself. I still have to learn to wake you up without becoming a teddy bear for someone", Kenna said as she sweatdroped.

"I see you two are up early, but you guys are noisy when you get up", Zoroark yawned as she entered the room, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"My apologies Zoroark", I humbly said as I bowed like a gentlemen.

"Hmm, cit the gentlemen", Zoroark commentated,"But I have a name, if you ask nicely", she giggled.

I blinked twice in confusion and snapped out of it. "As you wish", I bowed again," May I ask thee your name, please".

"You may", Zoroark answered politely,"May name is Kisa".

"Kisa?", I said as I looked to her,"Hmm, that's a beautiful name", smiling happily.

"Thank you", Kisa smiled," You're cit the charmer you know", she glared with a lustful eyes.

I froze in my spot, too afraid to say anything to her without saying the wrong words by mistake. but I couldn't help but blush at her comment.

*Grrr...*

"Maybe we could finish our talk after breakfast", Kenna said.

"Ok", I replied.

"I agree", Kisa answered.

We headed out the door and walked to the mess hall to have breakfast. Once we arrived at the mess hall, Kenna and guided me to my seat, where I was between Kenna and Kisa. They glared at me with evil similes (which freaked my out), then they gave me a plate filled with Oran berries and Pecha berries.

"Eat up", they both said as one.

I first stated with an Oran berry; nibbled at first, but then I had a jolt of sweetness flooding my mouth. My eyes widen and sparkled with heavenly bless. Then I started to eat the berries without restraint, until I was filled and done.

Kenna and Kisa looked at each other and then at me in confusion.

"We knew you were hungry, but this is ridicules", Kisa frowned.

"Well at lest he's eating something", Kenna sighed. Kisa nodding with agreement.

"There you are, my little plushy mouse!", A chilling voice said.

I turned pale as a ghost when I heard that voice. I was filled with so much horror that I was too scared to move. And for my reason why, I know who that voice belongs to...

* * *

THE CLIFFHANGER.

wait for act 2: the past unfolds.

please review. nicely.


End file.
